Doodlebug
The Doodlebug (オナラムシ) is an enemy in Pikmin 2. It is the same in general appearance to the Iridescent Flint Beetle, except it is coated with dirt and has small flies hovering around it, giving it a more repugnant look. However, it is actually in the Flint Bug family, not the Flint Beetle family. Notes Olimar's Notes "While life-forms that excrete foul musks to warn of danger are not rare, the doodlebug is the only species known to release flatulence when active above ground. Interestingly enough, since it is merely releasing the gas created by decay of the contents of the creature's intestines, it does not have a special musk-producing organ. This means the creature is in fact merely flatulating. Spectral analysis of the rank gas indicates it contains not only methane, but hydrogen sulfide as well, making the flatulence a Grade XIII biohazard." Louie's Notes "Looking for a flavor that will surprise and delight your guests? This beast's aroma may surprise your guests, but it won't be delightful!" Nintendo Player's Guide "They look as harmless as Female Sheargrubs, but Doodlebugs can cause a lot of trouble by emitting poisonous gas. If you manage to hit one of the scurrying critters with a Pikmin lob, it'll flip over and leave a pool of nectar. You can capsize a Doodlebug three times before it disappears." Locations Frontier Cavern *Sublevel 1 x3 Dream Den *Sublevel 9 x2 Drops The first direct hit with a Pikmin causes it to drop 3 drops of Nectar, then the next 2 drop 1 Ultra Bitter Drop each. Battle Strategy Like its cousins, the Doodlebug cannot normally be harmed by captains. However, it is different from its cousins in that it remains aboveground for a much longer period of time. After being prompted into surfacing, it is capable of killing your Pikmin if you are careless. It is advisable to bring either a large group of White Pikmin or a small group of Purple Pikmin, as the Doodlebug will disappear after getting flipped. Be cautious when fighting it within close proximity of other enemies, as its scuttling may awaken them. Alternatively, you could use an Ultra-Bitter Spray on it and either swarm it with your Pikmin or punch it. Note that though this method is usually safer, it also gives you less reward, as the Ultra-Bitter drops that the Doodlebug drops when flipped are quite useful against future enemies. Gallery Doodlebug.png|A Doodlebug as seen in the Piklopedia. Doodlebugpoison.png|The Doodlebug as it flatulates. Note that the gas has the characteristic purple color of poison. Trivia *The Doodlebug's japanese name translates to "Fart Insect." *The Doodlebug is the only creature in the Pilli genus that can harm Pikmin. *In real life, there is an insect called the Doodlebug, being the larval stage of the Antlion. The Doodlebug gets its name by the erratic patterns it runs in when looking for a place to burrow. Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Dream Den Category:Frontier Cavern Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Shower Room Category:Pilli Genus Category:Pikmin 2 only Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Louie's notes Category:Olimar's Notes Category:Poison enemies Category:Sprays and Nectar Category:Canon